The Beginning in the End
by XRZXLove
Summary: Stark and Carter never really got along. But once Nathan's marriage falls apart and he finally gets a divorce he realizes he never really loved Alison, but he has a new love. After returning a jacket to a drunk Jack, what will happen? This is pure fluff, mxm Jathan. Set in S1E9. Summary isn't as good as the story, I promise! :)
1. Chapter 1

Nathan knew he was losing Allie. Ever since Carter had shown up their marriage had been going down the drain. Not that their relationship hadn't been slipping before, but he really thought he could save it. He knew the reason why they separated. Allie felt that he wasn't giving enough attention to her and Kyle. But she just didn't understand him. Nathan couldn't give less than 100 percent at his job. His job was complicated and many times situations would come up that he couldn't walk away from. She didn't understand that. But now he was willing to make a compromise. He was changing for her, but all she seemed to care about now were Carter and Kevin.

Why does Carter have to be so perfect. With his bright smile and deep blue eyes. His bubbly personality and cute little quirks. It was no wonder Allie was in love with him. Carter was everything he wasn't. He was just what she wanted. He knew they were perfect for each other.

Despite this knowledge, the divorce papers that sat in front of him still shocked him. He couldn't believe it. The smile he had previously worn was replaced with a deep frown.

Nathan looked through the papers that she had given him. "I see you've signed them."

"I just thought that seeing where we are right now... that um, maybe it was time," She said while crossing her arms. Nathan could tell she was uncomfortable without lifting his eyes from the page.

"Okay," He said, trying not to show how upset he was.

"I mean, unless you think tha-"

"I think we should have done this a long time ago," he interrupted her. "I've just gotten so busy sometimes little things get lost in the shuffle." Nathan said, knowing she would pick up on the 'little things'. But right now, he didn't really care about hurting her feelings.

"Oh, that's right."

"And with everything that's happened with you and Carter."

"This has nothing to do with Carter," She said rather defensively.

"Well. I'l just put them in your box when I'm done."

"Fine. I guess that's it then," Alison shook her head with a frown on her face. Nathan didn't know why she was so upset. She was the one who had wanted to get a divorce, not him. He had been the one trying to fix everything. He could feel his anger rising.

"Unless there's something else you needed," He said trying to keep a smile on his face.

"No. I think I got what I came for."

He turned around in his chair as a frown once again settled over his face. He heard the faint sound of her footsteps a few seconds later. This was going to be a bad day.

* * *

The rest of the day Nathan was grumpy. Even during the time he was kidnapped and cloned by the nano bugs. Being tied up didn't help at all either. After a few hours though, he heard footsteps coming closer. Alison and Carter came in and began to untie him. He was filled in on the way to the building where there was to be the dance. Once again they were going off of one of Carter's whims. Even in a town full of geniuses - including himself - Carter always managed to make everyone seem so stupid. He was smarter than he look, that's for sure.

He frowned all the way to the building. They sat him down in a chair in the middle of the room and began talking hurriedly. The next thing he knew Carter was kissing Alison. Something about his emotions needing to be messed with for the clones to come to him. He scowled at the image before him. The two people he was mad at most were kissing in front of him.

"That's enough, Carter. It's not working," Nathan said as a vain attempt to stop the disgusting scene. It was then that he noticed the weird look on Carter's face. Alison was enjoying the kiss, but it was almost obvious that Carter was forcing himself to kiss her. But he thought Carter was in love with Alison. He was always hanging around her. For some reason his heart filled with joy at the thought that Carter didn't love Alison.

The kiss finally ended when the clone Starks crashed through the doors. As soon as Carter gave the order, Spencer blew them to dust using a low frequency sound. He was glad that this whole situation was over.

* * *

That night the dance went on as planned despite what had happened earlier that day. Everyone was laughing and eating. Carter walked around looking for people he knew. He saw Alison and Nathan laughing and his heart sank. He should have known they would get back together.

After talking to everyone he knew, except for Nathan and Alison, he headed home. Right now all he wanted to do was sleep. This day had started off good. Nathan and Alison were getting a divorce finally. But then they seemed to be getting back together now. Carter felt the stress of the day weigh on his shoulder. Man, he was tired. He was just going to go home, have a few drinks and sleep off the hangover. With that, he left the dance.

* * *

Nathan watched as Carter left. He was going to say thank you for saving him, but he never got the chance. Alison was leeched to his arm. For some reason she was being really friendly. Maybe she had changed her mind about getting a divorce. He thought about that for a second. But do I really want to get back together. Our relationship has been nothing but stressful. And why should he have to change himself to please her. If she can't accept that he loves his work or even try to understand that, why would he want to be with her? He finally realized that he wasn't in love with Alison. He didn't hate her, but he didn't love her. He looked down at the woman clutching his arm and decided he didn't want to get back together. That would probably be the worst thing he could do for himself - and Allie and Kevin as well.

Nathan decided that he would go home. He gently pushed Alison off his arm and smiled at her, "I'm going to go home." He nodded at her and walked away before she could reply. He was glad she didn't come after him. While he was walking out the door he caught a glimpse of a very familiar jacket sitting in one of the plastic chairs. _Isn't that Carter's?_ he thought. A smile formed on his face. _Well then, I guess I'll just have to take it to him._

* * *

**A/N - Hey guys! Thanks for reading! This is my first Eureka fanfic, so I'm not really great at writing dialogue between characters - which there should be more of in the next chapter. I should be getting then next chapter to you soon. Comments are very much appreciated! Ciao my little ducklings! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"On Nathan's way to Carter's place he thought about what exactly he was doing. He knew it wasn't just so he could return Carter's jacket. He wanted to see him. He wanted to hear the other man's soothing voice and gaze into his beautiful I'm falling for him. But I guess that's not really a bad thing./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nathan had never been strictly interested in women. In high school he had even dated another man, and it was something he enjoyed a lot. Sometimes more so than being with a woman. Less drama and hormones. Since he was committed to Alison, though, he hadn't been on a date with a man - or woman, for that matter - in a rather long time./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Because of Nathan's I-get-what-I-want-when-I-want-it attitude, he wasn't really thinking about if Carter actually felt that way about him. And he didn't care. The fact that he was in love, truly in love, just made him smile./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When he got to Carter's underground house, Sarah let him in. The house was useful for once. He walked in without saying anything. Nathan heard a muffled groan coming from the kitchen so he swiftly made his way over. He wasn't really thinking about how he was going to go about telling Carter how he felt./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Once he made it to the entrance of the kitchen he could see the slumped back of one Jack Carter. At first you would assume that he was slumped over because he was tired, but once you walked around to face him you could see the glass of beer he was draining and the three others previously emptied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Jack?" Nathan was surprised to see him in such a vulnerable state. Drunk, that is./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Eh? Nathan? What are you doing here?" Jack slurred out. He attempted to stand up but stumbled. Nathan caught him and stood him up against te table. Letting his hand rest on Jack's upper arm./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I came here to give you your jacket. You left it at the dance. How much have you had to drink?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Jack blinked slowly, a frown on his face. "What does it matter? Shouldn't you be with Alison?" He said her name with venom as he lowered himmself back into his chair and took another swig of beer. Nathan quickly grabbed the glass and held it away from Jack./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What's wrong?" Nathan asked with concern in his voice. He knew Jack heard him, but he either didn't care or was to intoxicated to remember how to speak. He reached for the glass but Nathan took a step back. Jack stood unsteadily and launched himself forward. His attempt was to grab the glass, but he ended up falling on Nathan. On instinct, he dropped the glass and held Jack to him so that he would not fall. The glass shattered on the floor, but all he could think of was Jack's hot breath on his neck./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Just go." Jack said and attempted to push him away. Nathan held tighter./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Go!" Jack shouted and pushed harder. But Nathan wouldn't let go. "I don't want you here," Jack said saddly. He didn't try to push Nathan away this time. Just slumped forward as if he was drained of all motivation. As if the thing he loved most had been taken away./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No." Nathan said simply, yet powerfully./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What?" Jack's voice was weak and raspy./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I won't leave you. No matter what." Jack looked at Nathan with his beautiful innocent eyes. He was canculating somthing./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Not even for Alison?" He asked this and looked down, as if he knew the answer would hurt./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Not even for Alison." Nathan said. Jack looked up. He stared into Nathan's eyes. Nathan could see that he was trying to decide if he was telling the truth. If he didn't believe him, he would just have to prove it. Nathan leaned forawrd and connected his lips with Jack's. Jack snaked his arms up and around Nathan's neck and pulled him closer. They kissed pationately for some time before Nathan said,/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Believe me now?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"_/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongSorry it took me so long to update. And sorry for the terrible ending. This will most likely be the end, unless someone has any ideas of how to continue it. Thank you for all the wonderful supprt! Love yall. :)/strong/p 


End file.
